1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared absorbing composition, an infrared cut filter, a laminate, a pattern forming method, and a solid image pickup element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video camera, a digital still camera, a mobile phone with a camera function, or the like, a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), which is a solid image pickup element for a color image, is used. In a light receiving section of this solid image pickup element, a silicon photodiode having sensitivity to infrared light is used. Therefore, it is necessary to correct visibility, and a member that shields infrared light is used in many cases.
As the member that shields infrared light, for example, a dielectric multi-layer film in which a plurality of high refractive index material layers and a plurality of low refractive index material layers are laminated is known. In addition, for example, members described in JP2014-59550A, JP2014-148567A, JP2012-8532A, and JP2014-31435A are known.